


Gladly

by ShadowToshikox3



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowToshikox3/pseuds/ShadowToshikox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Winter Cup. Maybe some old feelings with burst out causing the two shortest members to accept the fact that they are hopelessly in love with eachother. (It's actually a decent story besides the crappy summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladly

**Author's Note:**

> Aha~ Finally made another story; AKAURO FOR LIFE~ <3 Since I'm not usually this happy about my stories, even though this was rushed, I still loved how this turned out x3

...

...

...

...

Every person in the room looked at the buzzer disbelievingly, including the two teams; Seirin and Rakuzan. 

Seirin-101 Rakuzan-100

Kagami smiled as he yelled excitedly, along with the rest of Seirin. Kuroko on the other hand, was looking at the buzzer before a large smile crossed his face. The two teams had different expressions written across their faces, Seirin was happy while Rakuzan was devastated. Although Seirin was happy, once Kuroko looked over at Rakuzan, more or less Rakuzan's captain his smile disappeared. 

Rakuzan's red-haired captain, Akashi, had his face down so no one could see his face but his hands we're relaxed at his side, as if he wasn't affected by Rakuzan's loss. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Akashi looked at his teammates, signalling that he would be outside. When his teammates nodded he immediately left the gymnasium causing Kuroko to frown. Kuroko turned towards Kagami while muttering a small "Please excuse me" before quickly following after Akashi.

* * *

Once outside, Kuroko's first objective was to find Akashi. His mission was completed once he saw Akashi leaning against a balcony in a meadow now far from where the Winter Cup is hosted at. Once Kuroko was close enough to Akashi he quietly spoke, "Akashi-kun?" 

He can tell that Akashi heard him but still didn't move from his position. Kuroko started to slowly walk towards Akashi until he was right next to him, before turning his attention to the sky. For what seemed like hours of silence between the pair, Akashi finally spoke, "It seems you have proven me wrong...... Kuroko." Kuroko's eyes widened causing him to quickly turn his gaze to the other person, the latter finally revealing his face for the first time after their match. Akashi looked at Kuroko who was starting to get teary eyed.

The former chuckled as his crimson eyes locked onto azure ones. "Akashi.....-kun....?" Kuroko asked when he was pulled into a warm embrace. Kuroko immediately melted into the warm hug of the one he loves and buries his head in Akashi's chest, the latter simply smiled and buried his face in the teal locks he loves so much. After what seemed like minutes, the embrace was broken but they still stayed close, locking their gazes with each other once more. 

Akashi gently took Kuroko's hands in his, intertwining their fingers, absolutely liking the fact that their hands fit perfectly together before he opened his mouth to speak, "I have a confession to make." Kuroko simply cocked his head to the side cutely as he looked at Akashi questioningly.

"What is it Akashi-kun?" 

"I love you."

....

Kuroko blinked before realization hit like he was ran over by a bus, "Eh?" Akashi simply chuckled at Kuroko's cuteness. "I said I love you Kuroko." Kuroko's eyes widened as he heard Akashi's sweet love confession. Before Kuroko answered, he looked down at their intertwined hands before smiling and looking back into the crimson orbs he missed and loved so much.

"I have something to confess as well, Akashi-kun."

Akashi simply smiled, "Oh? What is it?"

Kuroko lightly blushed as he whispered into Akashi's ear, "I love you too." When Kuroko pulled back, Akashi gently smiled at Kuroko causing the latter to blush once more before circling his arms around Kuroko's waist, pulling him flush against himself. "Then can I ask a favor?" Kuroko curiously looked at Akashi before smiling, "Go ahead, Akashi-kun."

"Can I kiss you?" That simple comment made Kuroko blush a tomato red. Still a red-faced tomato, Kuroko shyly looked to the side before nodding. That was all it took before Akashi crashed their lips together, Kuroko immediately kissing back, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, pulling them closer. Akashi took the chance to run his tongue over Kuroko's bottom lip, asking for entrance to that sweet hot cavern which Kuroko obliged.

Akashi took this chance to run his tongue over Kuroko's mouth, mapping out every inch before gently using his tongue to lift Kuroko's before they battled for domiance which Akashi quickly won. Kuroko didn't care because he knew Akashi would have one either way so he just let Akashi take control. 

As their sweet passionate kiss continued Kuroko could feel himself needing air and he could guess that Akashi needed air as well. As they pulled apart, their faces we're flushed, Kuroko's more than Akashi's. Kuroko lightly smiled before hugging Akashi, the latter wrapping his arms around Kuroko as if on instict. 

The couple also didn't see 5 pairs of eyes watching them from afar. All that mattered was that they we're reunited once again and they weren't letting go of the other ever again.

* * *

 

AHA!~ I give myself AkaKuro feels <3 This was inspired by 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go?" by One Direction and the new episode when Akashi came back! X33 *SQUEALS* 

**Author's Note:**

> Mehh,,, it's decent enough XD But still, that last episode when the real Akashi comes back *squeals* I totally had a AkaKuro meltdown 


End file.
